Vera Lang
Name: Vera Lang Gender: Female Age: 17.9 (seven days until her birthday when SOTF started) Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Rock-climbing, Track Team, Calligraphy, Sitar playing, Baseball Team (Outfielder) Appearance: If you saw this girl on the streets, the first thing you'd think is that she was a punk... or that she was pretty hot. But that's not the case, (the first one. the second depends on your tastes ^^) though it'd be easy to make that assumption. The notable aspect of this perception is thanks to a huge, left arm tattoo of a white and blue chinese dragon, which is always in view thanks to her near infinite amount of tank tops. She is also deemed a punk thanks to her several piercings on her body. This includes a lip piercing, three ear piercings, and an, ahem, another piercing, if you catch my drift. As well, her spiked up short hair, black with pink highlights, screams 'Punk!' as well. Lastly, she wears lilac-tinted prescription sunglasses, adding on the stereotype. Actually, she is a jock over a punk. If you take into consideration the rest of her attributes this makes sense. She is fairly muscular, which while not overly apparent, is apparent enough to be seen on her 5'8" figure. Her figure, on top of that, is throughly tanned thanks to always hanging outside. Besides that, she has a happy and radiating face, which is a side effect of her cheerful attitude. Biography: As far as lives go, Vera has lead a fairly normal life. As part of a third generation of Japanese immigrants, along with siblings Kiva and Lee, her daily life is filled with tradition, family, and honor of japanese culture. Despite the immediate punk assumption, she doesn't mind going along with her heritage. She fully respects her grandparents, her parents Mako and Veronica, and her siblings. In exchange, all of them treat her with great approval and pride. Even though she makes decisions to get a tattoo or a piercing, her parents have no qualms, though would it if she wouldn't otherwise. At school, she is treated with high regard, especially with among other athletes. Lots of peers enjoy her 'can do/let's win this thing' attitude to life and élan. However, she seems to enjoy hanging out and speaking more with her fellow teachers, especially Coach Whittenburg. Teachers enjoy having her class, they just wish she'd be a bit better in school though. Sports takes up a lot of Vera's time. She doesn't mind one bit, due to her zealous appreciation of her activities. She truly excels at running the best, being one of the best (though not THE best) track runner. Whenever she is out in the field or teaming to win against a nasty rival, she feels like she is at home. Though she'll never see her classmates after this, she takes solace in these memories. Until the SOTF grabs hold of her, that is... Advantages: Is quite physically fit to endure fatigue and incredible pain. Is amazingly agile. Has an enduring and fun yet honorable and mature personality. A true team player. Disadvantages: Isn't the brightest tool in the shed, though she is by no means a dumb jock. She is just not all that clever. Has horrible memory. Has poor vision and requires eyewear. Designated Number: Female Student no. 56 --- Designated Weapon: Bottle of Advil Conclusion: So...she's a punk that isn't a punk, but a jock that just looks like a punk? Heh, maybe I should've kept that advil bottle for myself. Her athletic ability should come in handy, but until she can get a better weapon it's not going to do anything. She's not even pretty enough to pull what some of the other female students have tried, seducing the male competition. Season one's runner up was a baseball player, but she's nowhere near as smart as Male Student No. 80 was, and her poor eyesight is a death sentence in an environment like this one. I hope she sets off a land mine. If she can get a good weapon, though, I could see her getting pretty far. Doubt she'll win, though. The above biography is as written by Neuphim. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Alexis Machina Collected Weapons: Bottle of Advil (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vera, in chronological order. V3: *Wash Away My Pain *Rinse, Repeat *Point of No Return Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vera Lang. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students